Exit Wounds
Welcome to the Jackhammer v1.3! What started out as an abandoned storage shed on the outskirts of the nearby technoversities has been retrofitted into Wheeljack's personal workshop. It's a sizable open space that now lays cluttered with all manner of half-finished projects of varying sizes, shapes and designs. The reinforced walls are reminiscent of a starcraft and at the far end of the space is a raised cockpit-like area, with a chair set before a bevy of monitors and other displays. Central to the worshop is a pulsing generator, fueled by the various steam, wind and solar panels its connected to that cover the roof. There are several work stations set up around the worshop, either for different purposes or individuals, with multi-purposeful carts that are auto-mated, to share tools between them. There are five stations in all, each with its own locker, drafting table and chair. There are multiple burnt or scorch marks on the walls, ceiling and floor with a mounting pile of scrap in the recycle bins in the corners. --- Dusk has fallen in Iacon, and most people are returning to their habsuites. But for some, the night is young, and there are still new horizons to explore, specifically within the realm of science. And that is exactly why Starscream is in Wheeljack's workshop, his optics fixated on the console in front of him. He's watching number values oscillate slowly on the screen he's staring at, monitoring this diagnostic carefully. A breem or so passes and he breaks his focused gaze momentarily to glance at the time. He frowns when he sees how late it has become before his crimson optics return to the console screen. Torque has been spending more and more time at Wheeljack's shop and the Deltaran facility these last few days, transfering over the equipment she's since removed from the shop and helping move more Kaon patients over to the bigger facility. By now she's wondering if she should merge with the facility all together. And now, with nighttime upon them, the femme stops in on the shop a final time. With a large box in her arms, Torque shuffles tiredly inside, only to smile weakly when she sees Starscream at his station. "Didn't think I'd see you here this late, Starscream. Got your nose to the grindstone, eh?” Wheeljack couldn't help himself - with the staring. Upon returning to his workshop to find Starscream there... well, he should have barged right in to see what the Vosian leader was working on, to gust over it, right? Instead he back peddled, almost out of fear of scaring Starscream away. So, like a creeper, he hung onto the doorframe and peered around it in silent fascination and worship. Look at him! Sitting there! Viewing! Examining! Watching! With such scientific grace! Jackie's smile as he watches is too great to keep contained behind his faceplate, so it's open as he grins like an idiot from his private perch. Eventually it's all too much and he has to come out of hiding. "Hopefully it's good to get away for a bit! I'm really glad you've managed to find time to get back to it 'gain, Stars-... ah, Lord Starscream?" This isn't Vos but still, should he use the title? "Sorry I haven't worked on that other stuff lately," he winces, "But been busy with an old pal of mine. Ratchet? In Rodion..." Jackie inches forward trying his best to peer at what Starscream is working on without being too obvious that he's doing so. He literally jumps as Torque enters, spins and maintains that goffy big grinning smile. "Well, hello! Funny seeing you here," he chuckles. But, then he has to point. "Look! Starscream's working on something... here!" Starscream hardly looks at Torque. He just regards her with a bland expression momentarily before turning back the console. "....yes," he says, after a moment, before returning his gaze to the screen. "Mm," The seeker says to Wheeljack. "Where were you the other day? I was going to ask you something, but you weren't around. And you didn't answer my call." His expression is still unreadable, and his optics are still glued to the screen of the console. Huh, fly boy is acting a little off today... Torque meets Starscream's answer with a skeptical look, arching a brow at him. "Hm.." Then Wheeljack has to go fanboying over the seeker, making her chuckles softly and tease the genius. "I can see there. Here, I brought some more stuff from the shop. Dunno if you'll need all this mechanic equipment, but I figured it'll get better use here." Back to the scientist seeker, his question to Wheeljack makes her antennas twitch back a little when casting a glance to the speedster. Was he talking about that day..? Hopefully Jack has a good answer. Wheeljack does have an answer! "Oh, I *was* busy. I drove halfway around the planet to meet Torque," he beams. See? He can account for his actions. "It was so very worth it. I told Torque how I felt," he grins. He says all of this as he moves to take the box from her and... "*hrf!*" ... he is reminded that he is not nearly as strong as she is. He'll have to quickly get that to a table. Jackie goes right back to explaining as he dusts his hands off. "I kissed her!" See? Doesn't that explain everything? Without missing a beat he moves closer to Starscream to get a more direct look at what the Seeker is working on since he's kind of been 'invited' to. "Is it something to do with those Insecticons? Gotta'l say, that Bombshell gave me the wiggles." Starscream freezes, and his optics flicker. "...." His vents snap shut momentarily, and his ailerons twitch. Then his demeanor eases, into one of exasperation and frustration. He rubs his fore helm with his forefinger and thumb and sighs heavily. "Wheeljack, this is unprofessional. She's part of our team, you can't have that kind of relationship with her." He looks over at Wheeljack, and pauses briefly before continuing. "Which leads me to say, she has to go. I hate to have to do this, but our work isn't going to be the best it can be if she's distracting you like that." His optics suddenly narrow. "She is never to set foot in this laboratory again, understood? Because when you're here, you should be working, and if she's here while you're working--well, we aren't going to be very productive, are we?" ....Oh my Primus, he didn't just say that. Torque grows a shade paler in shock before rocketing back up a few shades of violet from the growing blush on her face. He didn't just say that! Completely stunned, she just stares, open mouthed, at Wheeljack for a few long moments. When her mind eventually kicks itself back to reality, she visibly faceplams and sighs. "Wheeljack, you didn't have to tell him everything y'kno-- What?" Wait, what did Starscream just say? She has to leave? Torque perks up in surprise at his statement, staring at the seeker until.. well, until that stare turns into a bit of a glare. Looks like the mech hit a few buttons. "Excuse me?" Completely ignoring the fact that the box is out of her arms now, the medic sets her hands on her hips and leans in a little towards the mech across the way. "What the slag does my being here have anything to do with that? What, you think I just joined so I could get a mech? Uh-uh, dead wrong." Drawing herself up in a stern, steeled manner, Torque bravely steps up to Starscream to tell him how it is. "I joined this cause because I believe in it, got it? 'Cause I think we can make a difference, so don't you forget that. I'm not just some halfwit femme along for the ride, I'm makin' my contributions. And besides, this is Wheeljack's show. If he wants me to go, then I'll go. Not when you do." With a stern nod she straightens back up and turns halfway before pausing and turning back, adding in a fiery tone. "And don't talk like I'm not in the room, yeah? You got a problem with me, you say it to my face." Well! Now it is Wheeljack's turn to blink. He looks... stunned to his spark. He opens his mouth. He closes it. What had been a look of mirth becomes one of sheer and utter confusion. He looks to Torque because... well, how is he going to tell her what he now has to tell her? He looks, and feels, more than a little lost in this moment. He looks back to Starscream. "No." That seems simple enough but Jackie feels compelled to explain himself. Especially to his greatest idol. He'lll prove himself. "Nothin' 'bout this is really professional. If the authorities knew what we were up to in here, we'd all likely have our heads removed or somethin'! In case you didn't notice, I ain't really one to do anything professionally! This is a space for those that can save this planet can come together," he states firmly. Wheeljack believes that with all of his spark. "I can't do this alone, I know that, nor can I build everything myself. I trust everyone here, especially Torque." Jackie then rushes to his workstation to uncover one, then another and then several more devices. "I build *all* of these yesterday when I got back. It was like an explosion of ideas went off in my head," he explains. "This here, it's a quantum stunner... sure right now it's like a grenade but that's because the only casing I had.... and this is a self-ionizing scalpel... which is a little big, granted, like SWORD big but once I miniaturize it it should be invaluable, medically speaking... this is a nuclear... well, bomb," he frowns as he seems to only now realize what it is. "Maybe combined with a planet-wide terraformer..." Now he's about to go off on a brainstorm, as already he's moving to put pieces of things together to add to this invention. Apparently Torque is a GREAT muse for him. One that would seemingly inspire Jack to craft all kinds of potential weapons. Without looking up, busy tinkering with what he's already building, Wheeljack says with utter and complete confidence, "How 'bout this... if it seems like Torque ever distracts me from work, I'll build ya' one of whatever you want. No questions asked." He's that sure. Oh, yes he did. And when she starts mouthing off, Starscream's expression turns dangerously calm and hard to read. He's hardly listening, his mind is racing, ablaze with fury. Who was she, to tell him to do anything?! She was a nobody mechanic. A slagging middle caste from Kalis. There was nothing special, or unique about her. Sure, she could fix things, but there were hundreds of ordinary mechanics out there who could do repairs. And somehow, everyone who matters seems to think she is. For the longest time, he's been Megatron's second in command. It may sound glamorous, but it is far from it. Megatron treats him like dirt, and gives him hardly any respect, despite his talent and strength. And then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, this.. this slagtard of a female mechanic is in the arena, too weak, idiotic, and cowardly to even fight--and suddenly, Megatron instantly becomes inspired and in a fit of righteous rage, kills Clench?? Megatron didn't know Torque, and somehow, her pathetic flailing had been enough to gain his respect? It made no sense whatsoever. For Primus' sake, has he really been reduced to this? And now, she would even dare to take the shred of good he has worked so hard for away from him. Wheeljack, the only person in the entire world who appreciates him for the magnificent person he is, suddenly adoring someone /else/, who is hardly worth any sort of admiration? No. This could not be. This couldn't be happening. How dare she come here and think she could take everything he deserved and worked so hard for away from him, HOW. DARE. SHE. Despite all this, his optics narrow slightly, but the rest of his body remains at feigned ease. Because he'd always been so good at pretending, putting on a face and faking a calm expression. However, the floor beneath him is scorched--his boosters have inadvertently activated, leaving a tiny impression of the boiling rage inside of him. "No," Starscream says darkly, "She goes. Or I quit." Torque doesn't back down easily. When she has something to say, she's damn well gonna say it no matter what the other person says. True, she may be shy at times, but Primus help someone she's standing up to. And at a time like this she would have very well started an argument against Starscream's little ultimatum, but.. she has someone else to consider now. There's frustration behind her optics, annoyed how the mech is going to get his way, yet again, as she sighs softly and turns to Wheeljack. "Look.. I'm not going to fight over this. I'll take my stuff and move it over to Deltaran if they let me. I've been hoping to merge with the facility anyway." She offers a weak, thoughtful smile to Wheeljack. "We'll still see each other, alright? I just don't want to cause some sorta rift here right now." It was foolish to think that he could pull it off, that he could make it work. Everything in his life has imploded or exploded despite all of his best wishes. Yet, Wheeljack can't stop trying. He's compelled to build, rebuild and rebuild again, to keep at it. To make it *work*. If it's broken then it just needs to be *fixed*... which might be why he is so naturally, so unconsciously, drawn to Starscream. As long as Wheeljack can remember, since he came online and then became aware of it, Starscream's research has spoken to him. "You've made me the bot that I am," he says, dumbfounded, as he sets down what he had been clobbering together. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." It's not *just* fanboyism that Wheeljack has for Starscream but a deep seated respect, which is something the seeker has to have seen, right? Yet in this moment Wheeljack fears he's been too cautious in sharing any of that, that it hasn't come across to Screamer. Jackie looks to Torque for some help here but... she's quitting? Is it because of him that she's doing this? Maybe he is a distraction for her... Wheeljack looks to Starscream, desperate. "I believe in you." He means it. As much, if not more, than the promise he just made. He then gets mad, suddenly perhaps but he's scared. Everything he hoped for is about to be lost! If he has to fight to keep Starscream, he will. "You turned your back on science, you left it! For what... politics? *Praise*? You're a better mech than that, Starscream! You.... you're the *best* of us. ALL of us. You are the *best* of Cybertron. Don't walk away from this..." Jackie moves, away from his work station to Starscream's. "Look what you've been doin' here! You're back at it, you're going to figure it out! You're going to save us all!" He just knows it. See, this, all of this, it hasn't been for Wheeljack but rather for his idol; Starscream. "We're here to help *you*," he pleads. "I can't build it all, I *can't*. I need help, help I - *we* - can trust. Stay. Show us the way. Starscream... just put us to work. We'll do it if you tell us how," he rushes, flicking a glance back to Torque to indicate that she's with him, right? Jackie can *fix* this. He has to. For Cybertron. For.... for Starscream. Starscream is shaking his helm, and Wheeljack's words are washing over him like the ocean tide that simply goes back out to sea. "No..." he says again, "NO." He says more firmly this time, a fist clenched. "She never comes back, or sees you again. Or /I/ never come back. Your choice," he says, glancing over at Torque, his expression unreadable. "...." Then Wheeljack is saying that he believes in him. No one has said that to him in a very, very long time. Not Megatron, not his professors, not other Decepticons, no one. The last person who had said that to him was his favorite trainer at the primary academy he'd attended shortly after his birth. "I..." It wasn't. It wasn't why he left. That was just the lie he told everyone. Did Wheeljack really want to know? Of course he didn't, Starscream didn't want him to know that it was actually because his funding had gotten pulled. His sponsors had found out he was experimenting on a live spark given to him by Pharma. Primus forbid that Wheeljack ever find that out. He'd realize what Starscream was. A mon--No. He's handsome, he's smart, intelligent, what Wheeljack said, the best of Cybertron and a-all that, r-right...? O-of course.. His expression turns pained for a nano-klik. Maybe 'Jack will see it, maybe he won't, because the next expression he wears is of one of bitter determination. His fist clenches briefly again, as his spark turns as black as the Queen of Spades and treacherous as Mount Everest. Megatron, was, is, and forever would be a fool. He would never realize Starscream's potential. If he wanted to get what he deserved, well he'd just have to go and take it for himself, whatever that took. He starts walking towards the door hopelessly, his pride gravely wounded. "You'll do fine," he says without looking at Jack, "you'll have Torque, and /she'll/ solve all your problems, /right?/" Because she's so amazing, though she can't really do a slagging thing, other than make Starscream feel despised. Torque is just flat out confused at this point. What in Primus's name is happening right now? Poor Jack is caught between a rock and hard place, and Starscream is battling some sort of bizarre, jealous fit. She really doesn't want to fight with Starscream in front of Wheeljack, but he's making it really difficult right now. So she tries to go for a more reasonable approach. "Mech, you seriously need to see the bigger picture here. Wheeljack is the biggest supporter of you that I've ever seen, so don't put him in this sort of situation. It isn't fair to him or anyone." Frowning and knitting brows in concern, she takes a few steps to follow the seeker. "None of us have to leave. We're all partners, we're all in this together. Can't you see? I'm not here to distract Wheeljack or take him away or anything. That's never been my intention and it never will be. Look, just come back here and let's talk about this reasonably.." While saying this she attempts to reach for the mech and place a hand gently upon his shoulder. "You could *build* the future here!" With him. With them. It's the only parting shot that Wheeljack can think to make. Starscream deserves nothing less than the truth and without anything else, it`'ls the only play Jack has to make. He knows nothing of Megatron, of the causes that Starscream has pledged himself to or that Torque was witness to the birth of. For Wheeljack, Cybertron is a mess at the foundation, before even factoring in the bots that live on it. Energy isn't created - it has to come from somewhere. What you put into something should net you a return. Where did he learn that? From the texts of the bot that is walking out of the would-have-been palace that Jack tried to build for him. "Please," he *begs* in a whisper as he watches Starscream go. Whatever Starscream has happening in Vos, Jackie doesn't care, or have with Megatron, he doesn't know. Yet, Jackie knows what Scream *could* have done here. No. No. *Will* do here. Wheeljack can fix this, even now. He looks to Torque. He would never ask her to leave, even at the cost of it all going away. In fairness he wouldn't ask any of the members to leave He opened everything to them. He couldn't change that 'deal' on them midstream. He can't just 'turn off' that which he has already given. He wasn't built that way, not with that kind of strength. He gave his space, his stuff, to this cause just like he gave of himself to Torque. He can't alter that now. And then *that*, see? She is trying to fix this too! It's what she *does*. It's enough to make Jackie smile... despite still trying to process that hardening he say on Starscream's face. He moves now, a moment after Scream goes, just as Torque reaches (which should put him *just* in the way should Scream turn back to Torque...) "Wait, what if..." Starscream instantly jerks away, like Torque's fingers are acid rain. He just stares incredulously at her in horror. He can hardly believe what she's saying. Of course Wheeljack is his biggest supporter--but that's all about to change, he just knows it. He used to chase after his dreams, and then when he caught up to them he'd cling to them desperately. But when he opened his palms again, they'd crumble like sand and fall through the gaps between his fingers. He could never get what he rightfully deserved, who was she to talk of fair, how could she even barely grasp the word, everyone is giving her what he /rightfully/ deserves. She is as foolish as Megatron. She'd never understand. No one would. He is shaking his helm, his expression icy, his resolve hard as iron as he spares Wheeljack a fleeting glance. He sees the little smile he gives Torque, despite all the emotional tension in the air. And it tears him apart. So he looks away. Cutting losses are just part of life, this is the same old, same old, he tells himself. I can never get what I deserve. Though I fully deserve acceptance, appreciation... and to be understood. His optics narrow, and suddenly, he turns, his null ray trained on Torque in his bitter, bitter rage. But he hesitates. This is Iacon, shots fired at an individual will probably send him to jail. And then there is that part about Wheeljack caring about her. So he moves his crosshairs to the workshop, taking careful aim at one of Brainstorm's explosive projects. The shot fired races right into the heart of the laboratory, causing the explosive piece of equipment to combust and set off a chain reaction that leaves the entire workshop a smoking heap in mere breems. Starscream turns away, bitterly. "That was my parting gift," he says harshly, as he transforms and flies off, releasing an angry sonic boom in his wake. Why won't he listen? It's a wonder Wheeljack idolizes this mech so much. But then.. Jack's got a good spark, just like Torque has, even now, she attempts to calm Starscream. But he has none of it and retaliates, leveling a blaster straight at her face in an aggressive display. Antennas perk and she freezes, wide-opticked as the world slows to a crawl and her mind becomes blank. She expects the worse, but the mech rethinks his plan and fires off a shot at one of the volatile experiments in the shop instead of blasting her. The moment the explosion hits her audials, Torque is jerked back to reality with only one thought in mind. "Wheeljack, get down!!" Full force, the femme slams into the scientist and grabs hold as they both go tumbling to the ground, one arm wrapping around him while the other pins his head against her, leaving her back exposed to any flying debris. Torque saves lives, dammit, and she's not about to let another get hurt by some egotistical maniac! Well, that is a new one. Wheeljack has made a lifetime of having everything he creates eventually blow up in his face - and this is no exception. However, when that has happened it has always been by his own hand, like directly. Wheeljack's blue optics go wide as he watches Starscream do what he normally would, and spectacularly better than Jackie ever could. Perhaps it is fitting that ultimately this was created for the Seeker and it is the Seeker that destroys it. So stunned is Wheeljack to see Starscream raise his weapon that the inventor is actionless to try and stop it. If it wasn't for Torque he would be slag because even as it happens his eyes aren't on what is immediately lost. They are up on the sky, watching Starscream leave. The only explosion he hears is the sonic one to announce the Seeker's resignation. Of course Torque saves him. It's what she does. She's a bot of actions, not just ideals. She's tough, strong, and she shields him from the chaos that they are now trapped in. Jack is so shocked that his faceplate hasn't snapped shut even though he has automatic routines that would force it to in an emergency. His processor feels shattered. Yet as he is pinned under Torque he looks for a hint of sky amidst the fire and smoke as he mutters, "I can still fix this..."